Mirielle's Letters
Mirielle has various contacts around the Sea of Fallen Stars, including scholars, merchants, and members of the Kelemvorite church. At times she has written to them; this page contains information on the letters. Letter to Father Superior, sent 3rd of Marpenoth Dear Father, I write to you first to alert you to a develpment I find worrisome and which our Lord's hierarchy might wish to be appraised of, and second to ask your advice on a small but possibly important legal matter that has arisen. Some days ago a companion of mine—a member of the Shooting Stars by the name of Aya—arose from her trance quite shaken. As I imagine you are aware, elves remember past events during their trances much as we dream, and for the past several nights she had been remembering a storm that wracked our ship during a trip from Ylraphon to Ravens Bluff. This night, however, she remembered a figure inside the storm, a great skeleton of a humanoid shape, congealed from a sort of black mud and protecting a fire within. At her behest, I used the power Kelemvor has granted me to learn and remember what I might about this creature, and I discovered that it was a divine construct providing protection and a permanent physical humanoid body to a being that previously lacked one. Moreover, whatever god lent its power to create this being is perforce an evil—or at least malign—one, for the ritual involves the sacrifice of some number of sentient beings. I also suspect, though cannot confirm, that this might be related to a phenomenon noted by the orcs of Vastar called a "Demon Storm" that destroyed one of their fleets in the Dragon Reach. If this is the case, this construct is extremely powerful and will likely cause considerable untimely and unwarranted deaths. The second matter I wished to inform you of, and ask your advice about, is a new law introduced to Ravens Bluff. It requires all users of magic to register, ostensibly so that suspects in magical crimes might be apprehended more easily. The penalty for using magic unregistered is entirely at the discretion of the judge. If it has not already been done, it would perhaps be wise to disseminate this information throughout our priesthood that none be caught by this unawares. It is my opinion that the penalty for this law is, at best, unjust, and possibly corrupt. As a newcomer and a member of a church with little power in the city, I have precious little influence, but were the decision entirely my own I would investigate and possibly oppose this law. However, it is entirely possible that I have overlooked some nuance or that the hierarchy has a policy with regards to this law, and for this reason I beg your advice on how to proceed. Yours in faith, Mirielle Grayhome Letter to scholarly contacts, sent 3rd of Marpenoth Information regarding the possible connection between the Demon Storm and the construct Aya saw, and asking for any information they might have regarding those subjects. Letter to scholarly contacts, sent 5th of Marpenoth Informing contacts that Hoaten Thee possesses a magnificent copy of The Flow of the Weave at a quite low price considering its quality. Note to Hoaten Thee, given 5th of Marpenoth Mirielle Greyhome *History of religion *Divine magic *Death and burial rituals *Undead, deathless, and other means of avoiding mortality *Dead gods and other immortals